Tremor-Tremor Fruit
The Tremor-Tremor Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a Tremor Human. It was eaten by Edward Newgate|Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate, but upon his death its power was stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. "Blackbeard" Teach. Information *'Type': Paramecia *'Users': Edward Newgate (former); Marshall D. Teach Etymology *"Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength granted by this fruit is its user's ability to generate massive vibrations, or shockwaves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, and even the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world, and Vice-Admiral Tsuru stated that, even if she retreated to the ends of the ocean, there would be no safe place left in the world for her to go when faced with the power of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit. The user of this fruit can devastate an entire island with ease, although their limitations are noticeable: it took repeated usages to come close to destroying the Marine base at Marineford (in fact, Whitebeard failed to do so before dying, and Blackbeard almost completed the task); the shock waves were blocked by the siege wall, albeit one made from an especially strong metal superior to ordinary steel or seastone; and Admiral Aokiji easily stopped the tsunami that Whitebeard created. It should be noted, however, that only after Ace's death did Whitebeard truly attempt to erase Marineford in his anger, but it was Blackbeard who truly was willing to destroy the island using both of his Devil Fruit powers. Although neither man succeeded in sinking the island, with both having been stopped and the latter lacking enough control over the power, the resulting aftershocks and tsunami were felt far away from Marineford. When Blackbeard took this Devil Fruit's power through an unknown method, he claimed that with the power of quakes which "brings destruction to all" combined with the darkness that "reduces anything to nothingness", he was truly invincible and the strongest. However, this Devil Fruit's powers are noted to be a hazard to both friend and foe alike, as observed by both the Whitebeard and Blackbeard Pirates. This primarily stems from how, even though the user seems to be able to control both the magnitude of the shock wave and its point of impact, the quakes produced by these shock waves are indiscriminate in their effects. Because of this, allies of the user must be prepared for the impacts unless they want to become unintended victims of them. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. However, the three Admirals managed to stop Whitebeard's shockwaves from hitting Marineford's execution platform by combining their Armament Haki. Also, the siege wall that Sengoku planted was composed of a material which Whitebeard's shockwaves could not shatter. Additionally, as mentioned previously, due to the fact that Whitebeard's attacks were indiscriminate in who they could hit, his allies and crewmates had to fight a certain distance away from him, giving enemies far more room in attacking him. Usage Edward Newgate Whitebeard demonstrated four separate, distinct techniques with his Devil Fruit, and could also imbue the direct contact techniques with Armament Haki to attack Logia users at close range. *'Kaishin' (Seaquake): Whitebeard "cracks" the air with a punch and sends devastating shock waves through the air in the direction it is facing. These shock waves can pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake capable of generating huge tsunamis. Because of its enormous offensive power and great speed, this attack makes for a solid defense, destroying or disrupting any attack before it hits Whitebeard, who first used it this way to defend against Aokiji's ice-spears. However, this technique is not unblockable, as the siege walls in Marineford are made of a special material that can resist damage and diffuse the power of this attack. Additionally, the three Marine Admirals prevented this attack from reaching the execution platform by blocking it with a "shield" of their combined Armament Haki. *'Gekishin' (Severe Earthquake): A close range variant of Kaishin, causing severe damage, as Vice Admiral John Giant and Akainu both suffered. Whitebeard could also passively summon vibrations around himself, which protected him from being frozen by Aokiji due to vibrations not being freezable. *'Kabutowari' (Helmet Break): Whitebeard focuses his great power into a small, spherical area, otherwise known as a hypocenter, to perform a concentrated, explosion-like attack with his fist. *'Naginata Rasetsu' (Halberd Rakshasa): Whitebeard surrounds his bisento with a quake bubble to greatly increase its striking power and range. *'Shima Yurashi' (Island Shaking): Whitebeard "grabs" an entire area, by grabbing and pulling on the air around him as if it were tangible, and rapidly shifts it. Using this, he tilted the entire island of Marineford and the sea around it, destroying buildings and throwing a giant off of his feet in the process. Marshall D. Teach Blackbeard can use all of the abilities that Whitebeard did in addition to his Dark-Dark Fruit powers, but he still lacks the mastery of the fruit that Whitebeard had. So far, Teach has only demonstrated the usage of Kaishin in the crossover series. History Trivia *This is the first Devil Fruit to be shown to belong to two separate users, having been acquired by Marshall D. Teach after the death of Edward Newgate, via an as-of-yet undisclosed method. Furthermore, it now shares a distinction with the Dark-Dark Fruit as the first two fruits to be wielded concurrently by the same user. *The Tremor-Tremor Fruit's power is one of the two aspects that made Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon, the other being his status as an Emperor, as the emperor of the seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. Category:Paramecia